1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an antioxidant gas blow-off unit to be installed in a wire bonding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of wire bonding apparatus employ ball bonding. In the ball bonding, a wire tail that extends from the tip of a capillary as a bonding tool is formed into a free air ball by a spark, and then the free air ball is bonded to a semiconductor element or an electrode of a substrate with the tip of the capillary.
Although gold wires have been conventionally used for wire bonding, copper wires are now increasingly used because of lower cost and superior electric properties. However, the copper wire is more susceptible to oxidation than the gold wire, and thus when the free air ball is formed from the copper wire by a spark, an oxide film might be formed on the surface of the ball. Such an oxide film weakens bonding between the free air ball and the electrode, leading to defective bonding. For this reason, a method for suppressing the oxidation of the surface of the ball is proposed which includes forming a free air ball under inert gas, such as nitrogen or argon gas, in bonding by use of a copper wire (see for example, Patent Document 1).
In contrast, when the surface temperature of the free air ball becomes low at the time of bonding, the bonding strength between the free air ball and electrode might be weakened. Furthermore, when the surface temperature of the free air ball becomes low at the time of forming the free air ball, the resultant ball might be deformed (formed into a noncircular shape). For this reason, a method for ensuring the bonding strength is proposed which includes flowing heated deoxidation gas through surroundings of the free air ball before, throughout and after the formation of the free air ball, thereby keeping the temperature of the free air ball at high temperature (see for example, Patent Document 2).
Moreover, another bonding method is proposed which includes suppressing oxidation of the surface of a free air ball by forming the free air ball with the heated inert gas flowing therethrough, while keeping the free air ball at high temperature (see for example, Patent Document 3).
However, like the related art described in Patent Document 2 or Patent Document 3, in the structure for ejecting the heated inert gas from a gas nozzle, it is necessary to increase the flow rate of inert gas in order to maintain an inert gas atmosphere. Therefore, a large-sized heater is also required to heat the inert gas. Potential problems with this case are that the bonding apparatus is enlarged and its slow operation inhibits high-speed bonding.
In the wire bonding apparatus using the copper wires, the surface of the copper wire needs to be cleaned before being bonded to the electrode in order to secure a good bonding state. For that purpose, for example, a method for supplying the copper wire with its clean surface to a bonding tool is proposed which includes removing organic impurities on the surface of the copper wire by applying plasma to the copper wire surface before bonding, and blowing a deoxidation or inert gas toward the wire to suppress the oxidation of the wire surface (see for example, Patent Document 4).